The present invention relates to a large baling press for agricultural products. More particularly, it relates to a large baling press with a pressing chamber which is limited by winding rollers, and a device for wrapping a finished bale with a wrapping material supplied by drawing rollers to an inlet gap formed by two winding rollers to introduce the wrapping material into the pressing chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,665 discloses a baling press with a wrapping device in which a web-shaped wrapping material is supplied, after production of the bale, with the flowing-in pressing material to the pressing chamber. No guiding means are provided between the drawing rollers for the wrapping material and the supplied pressing material mat, for threading the initial end of the wrapping material. In this construction the light and very thin web material can deviate under the action of various kinds. In addition, the above described baling press acts in accordance with the so-called "Vermeer-Bander Principle" in accordance with which feeding of the wrapping material is possible in the region of the pressing material supply.